Love Will Come To Those Who Wait
by Mrs.GinaSparrow
Summary: Jack and Margaret's time together...
1. The Beginning

**_I, Captain Jack Sparrow sat in a wooden chair next to her, Margaret, my love...who was in bed, close to death as it seemed. With only small hope she would survive, I had sorrow inside I did not dare show. There she was, breathing steadily for now, her beautiful eyes peacefully closed in rest, I'll I could do is watch keep breathing. _**

**_   
  
Suddenly she awoke, her brown eyes looking at me as she weakly asked, "Where am I? What happened?". I took a deep breath with the answer of, " A hospital, luv...Ye were shot while we were in battle, ye barely made it. Luckily, we were close t' shore." I could see she was starting to remember what had happened, and let me tell you, our adventure started way before this._**

Many years before

I sat on the beach in Arta, Greece, drawing things pirate related in the sand, for an eight year old they were pretty good too. When I finally looked up I saw this beautiful little girl in a pretty white dress, making a sandcastle across from me, "Hey, wha's yer name?" I ask her.

She looked up at me and smiled, with her brown hair blowing across her face," I'm Margaret Selina Philana, what's your name?" She said. I grinned and answer,"Jack Sparrow, the soon to be pirate cap'n." She laughed, "You? But you are only a little kid!" "Well, I mean when I'm 15, it's what I want to be, and me Dad will help with that." "Who's your Dad?" She asked, curious. "Captain John Sparrow...You know him?" "I sure do, wow...But if you're a pirate you can be killed if caught." "Yeah, but no one will catch...Captain Jack Sparrow!" I said, making her giggle.

From then on we stayed friends normally,I would talk about piracy, and she would take such interest I loved it, but after awhile she Dad, who was the richest person in Greece forbidded her to see me, so we always had to sneak to see each other.

4 years later

I took the rope I found and threw it over Margaret's balcony, after that I started throwing pebbles at the glass doors. Finally, she awoke and opened the doors, to see me below, "Jack! What are you doing?" She yelled, "Shh! I wanted to see ye, is that a problem?" I whispered in return. She smirked and nodded, than took the rope and pulled me up as soon as I grabbed it, me helping by climbing up with it.

"You're going to get caught," She said as soon as I got up,"So, will ye, luv for helping me up." I said with a grin, than looked at her in her white nightdress, which was filled with her developing body."Wow..." She saw me looking at her and quickly went inside, putting her robe on. I followed behind her and plopped down on her bed.

"Get off my bed." She said with a harsh tone, "Why darlin'? 'Tis fine." "You reak of rum Jack...which is wrong. You shouldn't be drinkin' at this age." "Oh, 'tis good...you should try it." I say with a grin, "Rather not..." She said and rolled her eyes, but laid next to me.

After awhile of silence we heard someone's footsteps walking down the halls, quickly I stood up along with Maggie and walked onto the balcony,"See ya tomorrow?" I asked her, in which she nodded, "Bye." I grinned and gave her a quick but loving kiss before jumping down with rope in hand. It was our first kiss, I didn't even expect to do it. 


	2. The Departure

_**A/N: Thank you my one reviewer!**_

**__**

**__**

**_Next morning, me and Maggie met up at the local market. When I watched her from the distance, I couldn't help but have a grin on my face, she was so pretty for only being 12. I walked up behind her and decide to give her a little scare so I blew lightly on her shoulder, making her jump.  
  
"Jack! Why do you need to scare me like that?!" She screamed when she saw me, she hand over her chest. "I'm sorry luv, couldn't resist. Twas the opportune moment." I say, with a mischievous grin planted on my face. She couldn't help but smile and playfully pushed me a bit,"You really need to grow up." I laughed and shook my head," Darlin', we're kids. No need t' grow up jest yet." She smirked and rolled her eyes,"May we talk about last night and what you did?" She asked me, biting her lip. "I don't know wha' tha' was, I'm sorry if ye didn't want that." I say with slight sigh, than suddenly she kissed me on the lips, she than whispered,"Don't be, there is no need."  
  
And we became together, until my 15th birthday atleast.  
  
Three Years Later  
  
I stood at the docks, waiting for Margaret to come back. She was the one buying me my new captain's hat and coat, even though she was hating me for leaving, I asked if she wanted to come but she knew that her father would get the Navy after me, and that wouldn't be good really. I was also waiting for my new ship, which I haven't even named yet, very frustrating. Finally, there she was, dressed in a simple yet nice white dress, with a matching ribbon tying up her ponytail in her full brown hair. With any other woman, it would be tacky but it made her as cute as ever, and I liked that.  
  
She came towards me with two bags in her hands and a smile on her face, "I found the perfect ones for you." She said and I smirked, "No pink flowers or purple ribbons?" I laughed and she shook her head, "Here. You just take them." She said and shoved the bags into my arms. I sighed and opened the bigger bag, to reveal a dingy, dark brown jacket, it was perfect. Once I put the jacket on I opened the second bag to reveal a dingy, light brown tri-corner hat, and with a smile I put it on. "These are perfect, luv. Thank ye." I said and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. She blushed and bite her lip, what she always did after I would kiss her unexpectedly.  
  
We sat on the sand, just waiting for my ship to arrive, "Have any idea wha' I should call it, darlin'?" I asked her, hoping for a good answer, "Well, what's your favorite color?" She asked me in return, "Well, black...oh, wait! I know, the Black somethin'...Whatever it's called I could make it 'ave black sails, very nice. Hmm, what the meaning of your name?" I said with a grin, and in return she said. "Margaret means pearl...Why?" I grinned big, "The Black Pearl, that's perfect!" Out of my happiness, I made-out with Margaret right there until my ship came 20 minutes later.  
  
We both stood up, ready for our goodbyes to each other, I was first, "I'll miss ye luv, and I'll make sure to come back ev'ry six months t' see ye." With that, she said, "I'll hold you to that." And, than we kissed one last time, making it last until one of the crew whistled to come aboard already. Before she left, she whispered "I love you." But I had no response, I ignored it and went up to gangplank without saying another word. The last thing I saw was her upset face looking down at the sand, surely heartbroken._**


	3. The Breakup

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**__**

**__**

**_ 1 Year later _**

**_   
  
A year had past, not six months like I promised, but I was busy starting my pirate life. At the moment, I just hope she doesn't hate me and I never see her again.I had been walking around the streets for about half 'n hour before coming to Maggie's two story home. I snook over to the backyard and to Margaret's balcony window. I saw they put a rose terris up there, which is a good thing so now I can climb up, which I did. I hoped over the railing and opened the glass doors, only to reveal an empty room. So, I lay down on the bed, suspecting she had gone to dinner with her parents.Of course, I was right, as always. She came into the room wearing a dark blue off the shoulder's type dress with her hair up in a bun, she looked absolutely stunning. She turned around from closing the door and almost had a heart attack,"Jack!!" She screamed as she run over to me and hug me tightly. I took her in my arms and got up from the bed, with my hands on her waist I lifted her up and gave her a small twirl before putting her down again, soon enough I was kissing her hard and full on her lips.We finally broke the kiss after a couple minutes and she looked at me with a smile,"You're here! Finally! What happened to six months?" She asked. "I got busy luv, I'm sorry...but 'twas too much to take even the smalles' break. I mean, with the sackin' o' the ports, drinkin' the rum, attackin' the merchant ships, playin' wit the prosti-." I stopped right there and than. I had realized what I just said and it wasn't good. She pulled away from me and shouted, "You've been with hookers?!" I took her hand but she pulled it away hastily. "You cheated on me Jack! Why!?" She cried, I didn't like seeing her like this, all upset."It's not me fault luv, that's wha' a pirate does." I say with a grin, than she slapped me, hard. It was my very first slap, very nice, ey? "But you control yer actions!" She yelled at me, than walk off to the balcony and pointed below to the gesture of 'leave'. I walked over to her, so I was only a foot away from her,"Please luv, lets talk this over." I say, with her looking so cold, I took my coat and put it over her shoulders."Please?" I plead and she nods, so we go inside and sit on her bed. "I'm sorry luv, maybe we should stop this relationship, and just be friends again, savvy?" A tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away with my thumb as she nodded. "A-alright, I guess so." She said as calmly as she could."So, what now?" I ask her, wondering what we should do before I leave in the morning. She smiled, I was guessing she wanted to make things normal again,"Lets get some ice cream and go to the beach." She said and stood up. I nodded and stood up as well."I think I should change first." She said and went into the bathroom, only a few minutes later she comes out wearing a simple light green dress."I have no jackets for this dress, may I borrow yours?" She asked as she took the pin out of her hair, making it flow down her back. I smiled and handed her my jacket," 'Course." I simply said and once she got the jacket on I hooked her arm with mine.We sneaked some chocolate ice cream from her kitchen with cones and we walked to the beach. We shared good times that have happened in the past year and bad, mostly I talked, she didn't really have much to say, her life was pretty boring in my opinion. "So, ye wouldn't ever like t' sail wit' me?" I asked her, curious. "I couldn't Jack, for your own safety with my father and I don't have any skills to become a pirate anyways." She said, eating the last of her ice cream cone. "I could help ye wit' yer skills, tha' would be easy." I said, with her reply of,"Yes, but still, with my father, he would go after you because you have me and that's not good. Now, is it?" I smirked and nodded, knowing she's right.The next morning at the docks, I'm saying goodbye to her once again,"See ye in a year?" I said with a laugh, "Definitely, and keep your promise, got it?" She said with a smile and than hugged me tightly,"I'll miss you, again." We both said at the same time and laughed. "Well...bye." She said and waved to me as I walked up the gangplank, I waved back and blew her a kiss, once I was aboard I sighed, another year without her..._**


	4. Together AgainIn A Way

_I'm hoping to get more reviews....:(_

__

_Discaimer: Don't own anything but my characters._

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Our relationship carried on just as friends for four years, but, this year was different._**

**_   
  
Four Years LaterI walked along the dark, cold beach, looking for Margaret. Finally, I found her. In a beautiful forest green dress with a black shawl wrapped around. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, " 'Ello luv." I said to her, which her reaction was wrapping her arms around me. "Jack...you said you weren't coming back 'til January, it's Christmas Eve today." She said with a smile, "Well, I decided t' surprise ye, could be me present to you. Same as my other present to you is that I will come back around March instead in other year, savvy?" I said with a grin on my face. "Oh Jack, thank you so much." She said, the same grin on her features."Now, may I ask why ye are not at some stupid, fancy party?", I said, which she replied with, "It was extremely boring and stupid, luckily my father let me get out of the house." She than sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "So far the only good thing that's happened to me tonight is you, great Christmas Eve, right?", She said with a smirk. I just looked at her, she was so pretty at that moment, her hair up in a fancy up-do, the dress she was wearing made her body look fantastic and the make-up she was wearing made her even the slightest bit more gorgeous.Than, I kissed her. Full and passionate. To my surprise, she kissed back and we both wrapped our arms around each other. But, suddenly she pushed me away, "Jack, what are you doing? You know we aren't together." She said, sounding frustrated as she stood up, wrapping her shawl around her tightly. "Now, lets get to my house, I'm freezing." She than started to walk off, with me getting up and following behind her. "I'm sorry it's jes', you are so beautiful." I said with a grin, and she laughed. "One night being like it used to be, okay?" She said and I nodded, I than took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders to make her warm.We both climbed up the balcony, me helping her up. We didn't want her father to know I was here by using the front, since he hates me. Once we were fully inside, we closed the balcony doors and I took off Maggy's jacket, well...my jacket. She smiled and nodded in thanks before she just flop onto the bed, "Mmm...Feels good to be warm. It's so cold outside." She said as she took off her shawl, to show her off-the-shoulder sleeves on the dress. I grinned and layed next to her, "Tha's why ye need t' visit the Caribbean, luv. Warm weather all year long, 'tis beautiful." I say as I look at her. "Maybe I will someday." She said and than I kissed her, long and loving.She kissed back and put her hand behind my neck, and the other around waist. I than did the same, except to her of course. We get a little more intense than, ready for anything.Next MorningI was already gone when she awoke, I was at the beach, which was a little warmer than last night. As I was getting my ship ready to sail off as she came running towards me. She had a simple, long-sleeved dress on the looked like she put it on in a second, as she only had her white slippers and she was running her figures through her messy hair. "Jack! Why did you leave like that!" She yelled at me. "Sorry, but I promised me crew I would be back before eight AM." I said and meant it. She sighed and looked down. "Do you have to leave again so soon after what we just did?" She asked me, a look of sadness on her face. "Hey, ye are lucky I'm comin' back in only a few months, the crew doesn't think I should be seein' a high-class broad like ye." I said and walked onto the Pearl. Than I felt guilty, leaving her speechless from what I said, but hey...Pirate._**


End file.
